Friedhofsfeuerwerk
by Liyanna
Summary: Halloween 1981: Die Nacht, in der Lily und James starben, die Reaktion der Bevölkerung, aus der Sicht einer jungen Aurorin.


Disclaimer: Die gesamte HP-Welt gehört natürlich JK Rowling und den anderen, die sich die Rechte gekauft haben. Ich will ihr das nicht streitig machen, sondern nur etwas herumspielen. Mir gehören nur die Anordnung der Worte und Isabel Ferrall.

So, mein erster FF-Versuch. Er berichtet von Halloween 1981, aus der Sicht einer Aurorin. Es ist ein One-Shot, der auf einer Geschichte basiert, die mir schon seit ziemlich langer Zeit im Kopf rumschwirrt, aber höllisch schwer zu schreiben ist. Ich versuche es gerade. Wenn euch dieser Versuch gefällt, sagt es, dann beeile ich mich (Wink mit nem Zahnstocher) Ich hoffe aber, man versteht den One-Shot auch so.

Kleine Anmerkung: Ich habe keine große Erfahrung in Sachen Rating. Ich schätze mal K, sage aber vorsichtshalber T.

**Friedhofsfeuerwerk**

„Herhören, Leute!"

Moodys Stimme klang scharf und mehrere, die direkt neben ihm standen, zuckten zusammen, als er durch die Aurorenzentrale schrie. Isabel seufzte nur und stand schnell auf. Sie schritt aus ihrem Abteil und sah in Richtung Eingang. Viele taten es ihr gleich, brüllte Moody derart befehlsgewohnt, hatte es einen Todesserangriff gegeben. In der letzten Woche war es eh verdächtig ruhig, Alice hatte gemeint, es sei wie „_vor dem Krieg_".

„_Vor dem Krieg? Das ich nicht lache. Dieser Krieg tobt seit Jahrhunderten", hatte Isabel geantwortet und einen verständnislosen Blick bekommen. Sirius hatte verstanden, was sie meinte, Alice nicht. Wie könnte sie? Sie hatte ihr Leben nicht in stinkenden Vorurteilen begonnen._

„Team Zwei! Unter meiner Führung. Das Dunkle Mal über Godrics Hollow!"

Isabel setzte sich automatisch in Bewegung und rannte zu den Apparationsbereichen. Panik stieg in ihr auf Nicht Godrics Hollow. Ein Fehlalarm. Es konnte nichts anderes sein.

Moody brüllte ein paar Befehle, die ihr alle entgingen. Vermutlich nur das Übliche – „Immer wachsam! Todesser warten nicht, bis ihr euren Zauberstab aus den Taschen gezogen habt." – nichts, was sie nicht auswendig kannte. Godrics Hollow – das war unmöglich.

Lily sah Isabel schief an und lächelte kaum. „Wir sind sicher. Uns kann keiner finden. Oder traust du mir nicht zu, den Fideliuszauber zu beschwören?" Ein leidender Ausdruck huschte über ihr Gesicht. „Es wäre mir lieber, wenn ... aber Sicherheit ist das wertvollste, was Harry im Moment hat."

„Drei – zwei – eins – los!"

Alle apparierten vor Godrics Hollow, in einer Kreisformation, um Angriffen begegnen zu können. Isabel stand vom Haus weg und sah das Meer, das sich hinter den Hügeln blutrot verfärbt hatte, und einen Vollmond, der sanft über den Dünen aufstieg. Keiner sagte ein Wort. Das kam selten vor – Auroren, die zu Notfällen gerufen wurden, mussten um ihr Leben kämpfen. Hier herrschte eine andächtige Stille.

Isabel drehte sich um und sah, warum.

Godrics Hollow lag in Trümmern. Die Sonne schien nicht mehr auf das Anwesen, und der sanfte, warme Schein der Leuchtsphären, der abends immer durch die Fenster geschimmert hatte, war verschwunden.

Die Fenster auch.

Die gesamte Front.

Die hohen, efeubewachsenen Außenwände lagen in Trümmern, als ob sie geplant gesprengt worden wären. Keine umherfliegenden Steine, nur ein einziger, langer Haufen, der anzeigte, wo die Mauern gestanden hatten.

Man sah in die Eingangshalle, die in glücklicheren Tagen immer einladend und offen gewirkt hatte.

Offen war sie jetzt auch, aber jeder Schein der Freundlichkeit ging in den Schatten unter.

Die Treppe, die an der rechten Seite hochstieg, war zur Hälfte gesprengt. Ihre Teile bedeckten die Halle und das Ornament im Fußboden, das einst das Familienwappen der Potters gezeigt hatte.

Jetzt lag, in all den Trümmern, nur ein Körper, mit verdrehten Gliedmaßen, das Gesicht am Boden, der Kopf lag zu ehemaligen Eingangstür hin. Die Person konnte man aber auch so erkennen, dazu standen alle Auroren nah genug dran. Schwarzes Haar, auf das James immer stolz war, war mit Staub bedeckt. Er hielt den Zauberstab noch in der Hand. James Potter hatte nie aufgegeben.

Alle traten unwillkürlich näher, ohne Befehl. Sonst hätte Moody wegen dieser Disziplinlosigkeit gerügt, jetzt erreichte er selber James als Erster. Er fühlte nach einem Puls, nur ein alter Reflex und nicht einmal symbolisch gemeint, denn Moody hatte genug Erfahrung, um zu wissen, wann sie zu spät gekommen waren.

Isabel trat neben ihn. Er sah sie an und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wusste, was das bedeutete, diese typische Kopfbewegung der Auroren, aber realisierte nicht.

Als Moody jetzt durch die Ruine brüllte, zuckte auch sie zusammen.

„Hagrid? Wo zum Teufel sind sie?"

„Hagrid?" Frank war von hinten auf sie zugetreten. „Rubeus Hagrid?"

Moody nickte knapp und ließ seinen Blick weiter über aller Teile des Hauses schweifen. „Er hat uns gerufen. Hat irgendwie von Dumbledore erfahren, dass hier was passiert ist."

Dumbledore, natürlich. Der Mann wusste alles, was in der Zaubererwelt vor sich ging. _Aber warum schickt er Hagrid? Warum ruft er nicht zuerst uns?_

„Hier, Moody. Kommen se hoch. Kann über die Treppe nich' mehr runter."

Hagrid war an die Berüstung im ersten Stock gekommen, mit einem Bündel in den Armen und einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Isabels ähneln musste. Schock. Unglauben. Fassungslosigkeit.

Im Licht der Zauberstäbe – _wann hatten die anderen _Lumos_ beschworen?_ – sah man aber die Spuren der Tränen, die er vor kurzen noch vergossen haben musste. Seine Augen waren gerötet. Vielleicht ließ das die anderen zögern. Keiner von ihnen hatte wohl je einen Halbriesen weinen sehen. Isabel durchquerte die Halle und balancierte die Treppe hoch, die zwar knartschte, aber nicht zusammenbrach.

Sie ging an Hagrid vorbei, ohne ihn anzusehen. Von oben sah die Halle noch schlimmer aus. Staub, soweit man sah, eine Leiche, die am Boden lag, und sechs Auroren, die verloren herumstanden und nach oben, zu Isabel und Hagrid sahen.

Sie ging zu dem Raum, aus dem Hagrid den Fußspuren im staubigen Boden nach zu urteilen gekommen war. Harrys Schlafzimmer.

Die Tür war gesprengt, der Raum dahinter aber absurderweise heil.

Die Leuchtsphären, in die Lily so viel Arbeit gesteckt hatte, hingen an der Decke und glimmen auf, als Isabel das Zimmer betrat. Der Raum hatte eine hellblaue Tapete, die freundlich wirkte. Kein Babyblau – James hatte die Farbe verabscheut. Die Wiege, die seit Generationen in der Familie war, stand in einer Ecke, in der anderen ein Wickeltisch und ein großes Regal mit Spielzeug und Büchern, aus denen James Harry (und Lily auch) jeden Abend vorgelesen hatte. Blumen am Fensterbrett, ein Schaukelhund (von Sirius, wie so vieles) in der Ecke. Fotos seiner Großeltern hingen an den Wänden, Fotos von Harry selbst und seine ersten Werkte mit der magisch-leuchtenden, kleckerfreien Fingermalfarbe, die Peter ihm zum ersten Geburtstag geschenkt hatte.

Der gesamte Raum strahlte Wärme aus, die Liebe, die in diesem Haus geherrscht hatte und nun für immer vertrieben war. Auf dem Teppich mit den Quidditchbällen (das Geburtstagsgeschenk von Sirius, für das James ihn umarmt und Lily ihn fast gehäutet hätte) lag der leblose Körper ihrer besten, längsten und treusten Freundin, mit leeren Augen, die die hohe Decke anstarrten. Lily hatte in ihrem Leben nie so verzweifelt ausgesehen. Sie war die Ruhe selbst gewesen, eine hervorragende Heilerin, die immer eine Lösung gewusst hatte. Sie hatte nicht geweint. _Aber dieser Blick!_ Sie musste gewusst haben, das James bereits gestorben war.

Isabels Blick richtete sich auf etwas anderes: Eine Robe, schwarz, die ausgebreitet auf dem Fußboden lag. Sie sprach einen Identifierzauber, der ihr bestätigte, dass es sich um Voldemort handelte und, ohne nachzudenken, einen _Reveliantis-Magis_-Zauber, der die letzten Magieflüsse in einem Raum zeigte. Zwei Todesflüche aus Voldemorts Zauberstab, einer, der Lily getroffen hatte, einen für Voldemort selbst.

„Wie...", stellte Alice, die unbemerkt neben ihr aufgetaucht war, Isabels unausgesprochene Frage. Sie sah sich ebenso starr im Raum um. „Du-weißt-schon-wer ist ...aber wie..." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Dann sah sie sich um. „Wo ist Harry?"

„Ich hab ihn, Alice." Hagrids Stimme klang gebrochen und rau. „Er lebt, armes kleines Ding. Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, ich soll auf ihn aufpassen."

Isabel nickte schwach. Hagrid _liebte_ Harry, seit er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

„Warum nicht Black, er ist doch der Pate."

Das war Frank, der wie immer den wichtigsten Punkt gefunden hatte. Er stand mit Moody an der Berüstung und sah Hagrid scharf und misstrauisch an.

„Egal, Dumbledores Entscheidung können wir vertrauen. Es gibt nichts zu machen, nicht hier. Wir müssen das Ministerium informieren. Auf geht's, Leute. Pass gut auf den Jungen aus, Hagrid, oder ich bau in Askaban eigenhändig eine Zelle, die groß genug für dich ist."

Er sah Hagrid an, der bei der Erwähnung von Askaban noch bleicher wurde. Dann merkte er, dass keiner seinem Befehl folgte und ging mit der angespannten Situation um, wie er es am besten konnte: Er fluchte, und um dem Schwall an Schimpfwörtern zu entgehen, disapparierte das Team fast simultan.

Keiner außer Hagrid hörte das Brummen eines Motorrads, das sich rasch näherte und urplötzlich verstummte.

Dumbledore erwartete sie. Seine Art, Ereignisse vorherzusehen, machte vielen Angst. Dumbledore schien immer mehr zu wissen, egal über was, egal mit wem er sprach. So wie auch jetzt.

„Ich muss mit dir reden, Alastor. Jetzt und sofort", ergänzte er, als Moody den Mund öffnen wollte. „Ihr müsst Sirius Black finden. Er hat die Potters verraten."

Also wusste Dumbledore vom Fideliuszauber, von dem Lily und James niemandem erzählen wollten.

„Was?", herrschte Moody ihn an. Sirius war sein Schüler gewesen, einer der Hoffnungsträger der Zentrale, und der sollte seinen besten Freund verraten haben? Dumbledore nickte leicht, aber nachdrücklich, und Isabel ergriff das Wort, als er sie ansah. Ihre Stimme klang _tot_, so leblos, wie sie sich fühlte.

„Er war ihr Geheimniswahrer. Darum ist er vor einer Woche in Urlaub gegangen."

Moody starrte auch sie entgeistert an und Isabel wich seinem Blick aus, ging an ihm vorbei zu ihrem Büro. Moody kam ein paar Minuten später vorbei. Er ging vor Dumbledore an ihrer Bürozelle entlang, gestikulierte wild und schien alles abzustreiten, so wie sie es auch wollte. Dumbledore würde ihn nie überzeugen können. Ebenso hätte man Bartemius Crouch sagen können, dass sein Sohn mal in Askaban sterben würde.

Dann heulte der Alarm auf, der Detektor für Dunkle Künste in London, ein Meisterwerk der Zauberforschung, das ohne James Potter nie zustande gekommen wäre. Wie auch immer er es geschafft hatte, eine Karte derart perfekt zu verzaubern – nun, es spielte keine Rolle mehr. Sein Wissen lag mit ihm auf dem Boden der Eingangshalle von Staub bedeckt.

Wieder sprang Isabel auf, bevor Moodys Ruf schallte und wieder rief er ihr Team. Sie rannte, neben Alice, die Tränen im Gesicht hatte, und Frank, der ein derart zorniges Gesicht aufgesetzt hatte, wie sie es ihm nie zugetraut hätte. Es war der blanke Hass.

Sie apparierten, und landeten erneut in einem Trümmerfeld, das einst eine belebte Muggeleinkaufsstraße gewesen war.

Menschen schrieen und kreischten, Rauch und die Hitze eines Feuers wogten über die Straße, auf der Menschen lagen, blutüberströmt und flehend oder reglos. In der Mitte der Straße war ein Krater, mit Schutt gefüllt und dennoch erkennbar das Werk eines Zauberers - kreisrund.

Und an seinem Rand stand Sirius und _lachte_. Lachte den Verwundeten und Toten ins Gesicht und verhöhnte die Auroren, die einst seine Freunde gewesen waren und Moody, der dies nicht glauben wollte. Er lachte, als Auroren ihn abführten und stockte nur, als er Isabel sah. Es schien, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber die Auroren disapparierten mit ihm, ohne sich darum zu kümmern.

Isabel drehte sich um, fühlte, wie die Welt um sie herum in die Sonne stürzte und elend verbrannte, und fiel in Ohnmacht.

„_Ha. Aufgenommen! Und mein Vater hat gesagt, aus keinem Black würde je ein Auror." Strahlende Augen, die in ihren versanken und ein Gesicht, das lächelte, obwohl seinem Besitzer gerade der Job mit der weltweit höchsten Todesstrafe nach einem Letifold-Forscher angeboten worden war. Nicht, dass Sirius sich je für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe interessiert hätte._

_Sirius, der ihr vor einer Woche sagte, sie würden sich auf unbestimmte Zeit nicht sehen. Das Leben seiner Freunde würde ihm mehr bedeuten als Moody oder Bones und ihre „hirnlosen, unsinnigen Strategien. Ich versteck mich und solange ich nicht gefunden werde, sind James und Lily sicher."_

_Ein starres Gesicht, das mechanisch an einem Kraterrand lachte und unfähig war, aufzuhören. Ein Schmerz in den schwarzen Augen, der erst seit einer Woche da sein konnte und der nie verschwinden würde._

Eine Hand, die sie zweimal ohrfeigte. Isabel öffnete die Augen und schloss sie wieder, als sie Rufus Scrimgeour sah, der sich über sie beugte.

„Los, Ferrall, oder willst du den Frieden verschlafen?"

Frieden? Was bedeutet Frieden, wenn alle, die man im Krieg verlieren könnte, tot und begraben sind?

Hatte sie das laut gesagt? Nein. Offenbar nicht.

Scrimgeour drehte sich um und ging durch die Tür hinaus. Die Tür, die zur Aurorenzentrale führte. Sie lag in dem Ambulanz-Bett, das zuletzt Alice gehütet hatte, als sie nach einem Cruciatus von Bellatrix Lestrange nicht mehr stehen konnte. Der Raum war dunkel, das Licht drang nur durch die Tür, der Himmel, den man durch die verzauberten Fenster sehen konnte, war schwarz. Es war immer noch die selbe Nacht.

Sie setzte sich auf und sah direkt in einen Spiegel, der ihr eine junge Frau zeigte. Sie war leichenblass, ihre blauen Augen schreckgeweitet, das schwarze, wellige Haar löste sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz und fiel ihr in Strähnen, schmutzig und gräulich wirkend, auf die Schultern. Sie sah aus wie eine Leiche, deren Herz vor einer Sekunde aufgehört hatte zu schlagen.

Als sie aufstand, fiel sie fast, torkelte und krallte sich am Türrahmen fest. In der Zentrale wurde gefeiert, mehrere Auroren hatten Sekt geholt, seit Jahren hatte nicht mehr eine so ausgelassene Stimmung geherrscht. Hatten sie die Toten schon vergessen? Nicht alle. Die Mitglieder des Ordens – die ehemaligen Mitglieder, der Orden wurde ja nicht mehr gebraucht – standen zusammen und unterhielten sich leise. Das waren diejenigen, die James und Lily gekannt hatten, die ihre Arbeit mit Sirius Black geteilt und mit Harry gespielt hatten. Wahrscheinlich die einzigen, für die der Sieg einen zu hohen Preis gefordert hatte.

Dumbledore trat auf sie zu. Er kam mit Moody, der aber schweigend an ihr vorbeiging. Sie sah auf und fragte schwach: „Was ist mit Harry?"

„Ich bringe ihn heute Abend zu den Dursleys. Lilys Schwester und Schwager. Sie werden ihn aufnehmen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und, so schwach sie sich auch fühlte, sie fing an zu protestieren.

„Das können Sie nicht ... die Dursleys ... Sie kennen sie nicht – das können Sie Harry nicht antun. Ich würde ihn nehmen ... das verdient er nicht."

Dumbledore sah sie traurig und auf eine seltsame Art verständnisvoll an, wie man einem Kind erklärt, dass der neue _Komet Zwei-Fünfundvierzig_ einfach zu schnell für eine Fünfjährige ist. Es machte sie rasend. Er verstand nichts.

„Lily ist für ihn gestorben, ihre Familie wird ihm Schutz bieten. Sie sind die einzigen, die er hat. Todesser werden hinter ihm her sein, und nur dort können sie ihm nichts tun." Er seufzte, und wieder wollte sie widersprechen. „Gehen Sie nach Hause, Isabel. Es war ein großes Opfer, aber Sie sollten sich ausruhen. Dieser Krieg hat bereits zu lange gedauert."

Wieder sah er sie mit diesem Blick an, der sie so zornig machte. Aber sie ging an ihm vorbei, unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Dumbledore, fiel ihr auf, wirkte so erschöpft, zum ersten Mal wie ein normaler Mensch, der einfach nicht weiter weiß.

Sie ging nicht nach Hause. Es war fast morgen – _wie lange war ich bewusstlos?_ – und sie wollte es Remus sagen. Irgendjemand musste es tun.

Sie betrat die Winkelgasse, wo sie eigentlich nur zu Gringotts wollte. Irgendetwas Vernünftiges musste sie machen, als wäre die vergangene Nacht nie passiert, als wäre alles normal. Was lag näher, als bestehende Termine zu vefolgen? _Sechs Uhr fünfzig, Knurlkramm im Büro Zehn, Erbschaftsangelegenheiten_, hatte ihr Kalender verkündet und dorthin hatte sie gehen wollen.

In der Winkelgasse wurde gefeiert, zum ersten Mal seit der offiziellen Kriegserklärung. Menschen tanzten auf offener Straße, in Haus- und Bademänteln, ohne das es jemanden störte. Betrunkene lagen unbeachtet an der Straßenseite. In den letzten Jahren konnte es tödlich sein, überhaupt zu trinken, falls man überfallen wurde. Offenbar wollten viele diese Durstphase jetzt gutmachen. Die Geschäfte hatte offen, Kinder johlten, Lachen untermalte das noch. Wie lange schon hatte diese Menschen keinen Grund zum Feiern gehabt, und wie verzweifelt und stur wollen sie das jetzt nachholen? Es war, als ob man den Tod derjenigen, die dieses Ende ermöglicht hatten, feiern würde. Isabel disapparierte, als ein junger Mann mit blendendem Lachen und blonden, gelockten Haaren versuchte, ihr ein Glas Feuerwhisky in die Hand zu drücken und sie in die Polonäse zu ziehen, die sich spontan gebildet hatte.

Ihr wurde durch das Apparieren fast schlecht, am Ziel musste sie mehrmals durchatmen. Sie sah den Mond nirgends, der Schuppen mit den magischen Schutzschildern lag in den Schatten des Waldes und ein langes, schmerzerfülltes Heulen durchdrang die Stille. Remus verwandelte sich zurück. Dennoch, so leidend wie jetzt hatte sie den Werwolf selten gehört.

Heute war die erste Nacht seit Jahren, in der keiner bei ihm war. Und nie wieder würden sie kommen, in der Nacht, und dem Wolf das Menschsein schenken.

Sie starrte weiter den Schuppen an und endlich kamen die Tränen. Sie kauerte sich unter Schluchzern an die Wand und begann hemmungslos und lange zu weinen. So hockte sie immer noch, als Remus aus dem Schuppen stolperte und sie sah. Er erstarrte, rannte dann die paar Schritte zu ihr und umarmte sie fest. Es tat gut, auch wenn er nicht einmal wusste, was passiert war. Am Ende löste sie sich und sah ihn durch Tränenschleier hindurch an. Sie wollte sprechen, stockte und setzte erneut an. Es zu sagen, würde es besiegeln und entgültig wahr machen. Sie sah in die ernsten, müden Augen ihres besten Freundes und begann langsam, die richtigen Worte zu suchen. Sie fand sie nicht – vielleicht, weil es keine gab.

„Sie – sie sind fort. James und Lily und Peter und Sirius – sie..."

Ihre Stimme erstarb. Sie konnte es nicht sagen, nicht hier und jetzt. Dennoch merkte sie, wir ihr Gegenüber sie anstarrte, verstand und flüsternd, ungläubig den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein."

„Wir sind nach Godrics Hollow gerufen worden, es war vollkommen zerstört – James und Lily, sie sind tot, aber Harry hat es irgendwie überlebt."

Es klang aberwitzig, was sie auch wusste, und Remus sah sie nur fassungslos an.

„Voldemort ist ... fort. Irgendwie. Aber kurz danach wurden wir gerufen, aus Muggellondon. Peter hatte davon erfahren, ich weiß nicht wie, und Sirius gestellt. Sirius hat ihn getötet, Peter und zwölf Muggel gleichzeitig, und dann stand er da und hat gelacht, bis er abgeführt wurde..."

Ihre Stimme erstarb und sie sackte zusammen. Es war so absurd. Wie konnten Menschen, die man seit zehn Jahren kannte, einfach verschwinden, als hätten sie nie gelebt?

Ein Kreischen ertöten über ihnen und eine Eule ließ zwei Pergamentrollen fallen, bevor sie wieder hochstieg. Isabel betrachtete die auf ihrem Schoß und brach dann das Siegel mit dem Wappen des Zaubereiministeriums auf.

**Offizielle Verkündigung des Zaubereiministeriums**

Mit großer Freude können wir berichten, dass die Gefahr, in der die gesamte britische und irische Zaubererwelt seit Jahren schwebte, vorüber ist.

Er, Dessen Name Nicht Genannt Werden Darf, starb gestern bei einem Angriff auf James, Lily und Harry Potter in Godrics Hollow.

Nachdem er sowohl Mr als auch Mrs Potter getötet hatte, warf Harry Potter den Todesfluch auf seinen Urheber zurück und vernichtete ihn.

Das Zaubereiministerium bittet Sie, Ruhe zu bewahren. Immer noch können Todesser unter uns leben, die die Aurorenzentrale in den nächsten Tagen aber voraussichtlich aufspüren wird.

Alle Zauberer, die in Muggelnähe leben, werden aufgefordert, jetzt Vorsicht walten zu lassen, und keine Magie zu gebrauchen.

Sämtliche magischen Einrichtungen, die in den letzten Jahren aus Vorsichtsgründen geschlossen wurden, werden mit sofortiger Wirkung erneut geöffnet. Ebenso wird die Quidditchliga nach fünfjähriger Pause eröffnet.

Wir gedenken der zahlreichen Opfer, die der Krieg forderte, heute Abend mit einer Schweigeminute um 18.00 Uhr.

Mit den besten Wünschen und Grüßen,

Millicent Bagnold, Zaubereiministerin

Bartemius Crouch, Leiter der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung

Wer noch nicht wusste, was passiert war, erfuhr es in diesen Morgenstunden des 1. Novembers 1981. Harry Potter wurde ein Held, wie die Zaubererwelt wenige kannte. Albus Dumbledore und die Mitglieder des Ordens waren die einzigen, die den Kopf schüttelten und sich fragten, warum nur in einem Satz der Verkündigung all die Opfer erwähnt wurden. Andere ignorierten sogar die Schweigeminute und um 18.00 zündete Dädalus Diggel in der Winkelgasse ein grandioses Feuerwerk, und die Menschen jubelten.

Sie hatten es versucht. Sie hatten lange mit Dumbledore diskutiert, ihn aber nicht umstimmen können. Er wollte Harry bei den Dursleys lassen, als hätte der Junge noch nicht genug gelitten. Aber Dumbledore war der Testamentsvollstrecker der Potters – wie irrsinnig, mit 22 so fest mit seinem Tod zu rechnen – und Harrys Pate saß in Askaban. Am Ende hatte Dumbledore beiden, Remus und Isabel, das Versprechen abgenommen, nicht in Harrys Nähe zu gehen.

„Er würde euch nicht erkennen. Ihr könnt ihm nicht helfen, sondern es nur für seine Tante und seinen Onkel schwerer machen. Harry hat viel gelitten, aber er braucht die Sicherheit seiner Verwandten." Und mangels Alternative gaben sie den Widerstand auf und ließen Dumbledore machen, was er für richtig hielt, denn das Vertrauen in ihn, über Jahre hinweg gewonnen, war eines der wenigen Dinge, die der Krieg nicht zerstört hatte. Andere begannen, auf den Trümmern und jämmerlichen Überresten der letzten Jahre ein neues Leben aufzubauen, für viele aber war Halloween 1981 eine Ende all dessen, an das sie geglaubt hatten. Und darunter waren nicht nur Todesser.

Menschen, die als letzte ihrer Familien übrig geblieben waren, kamen entweder nie aus der Vergangenheit zurück oder lebten weiter, ohne sich in Träumen einer besseren Welt zu verlieren. Niemand, der nicht einen Freund verloren hätte, und doch dachten viele weder an ihre Toten noch an das Leid, sondern an das Leben, das die Zukunft für sie bereithielt.

Sirius hörte die Tür schließen und fand sich in einer Zelle wieder, die er aus seinen Jahren als Auror kannte. Hochsicherheitstrakt. Er konnte immer noch Peters Atem riechen und die Explosion in seinem Rücken fühlen, die ihn fast umgeworfen hätte. Die fassungslosen Blicke Moodys und Isabels, Lilys starre Augen und Hagrids getrocknete Tränen vermischten sich in seinem Kopf zu einer klumpigen Masse, die jedes Leben in ihm zu ersticken drohte. Dementoren waren vor seine Zelle getreten, kaum, dass er eingeliefert worden war.

Ich bin unschuldig! Was er zu Isabel hatte schreien wollen, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, verhallte ungehört in seinem Kopf, aber das Echo hielt ihn am Leben. Um etwas zu tun, begann er zu zählen: Die Steine an der Wand vor ihn (436, grob behauen), die Sterne, die er durch das kleine, vergitterte Fenster sehen konnte (23, wenn er sich anstrengte), alles, nur um nicht wieder an den Tag zu denken, an dem er James und Lily überredet hatte, Peter zu nehmen, an dem er Remus, Isabel und Dumbledore belogen hatte. Nur die Tage in Askaban zählte er nicht, er konnte nicht. Und so hatte Sirius Black keine Ahnung, dass sein Patenkind bereits 12 Jahre alt war, als eines Tages ein sehr nervöser Fudge vor seiner Tür stand und Sirius ihn bat, im das Kreuzworträtsel zu geben, weil es nichts mehr zu zählen gab.


End file.
